


依恋 番外06

by allrisetangyuan



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 21:52:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17067797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allrisetangyuan/pseuds/allrisetangyuan
Summary: ※赫海同人※特殊设定【双性海】请注意现实向AU一切皆为私设请勿与真人连结





	依恋 番外06

“说好了今天让我在上面的！！”

“好好好，你在上面，我不动了，让你来……”

在被一记击中胸口的虎拳给捶得差点吐血后李赫宰一动也不敢动的平躺在自家床上，无奈地看着坐在自己身上张牙舞爪的某只小老虎。

自从之前在夏威夷那一晚有些慌乱的第一次后，也许是迟来的害羞加上担心对方身体，两人在夏威夷的后几天就像一对刚新婚有些矜持的小夫妻一般，在岛上的各个景点闲逛游玩感受难得能和另一半一起悠闲度假的时光，夜深了就待在酒店房间有时一起玩个花牌或是默契的各做各的事，到就寝时便一起相拥着躺在床上在温暖的闲聊声中静静坠入梦乡。

在渡过如梦似幻美好的几天假期后他们准备启程返回韩国，没想到却接到朴正洙打来的电话，说是这几天网路上粉丝的动静有些不太寻常，虽然目前看着还好，但保险起见还是让他们两个看看能不能分开几天各自回国。

才刚刚身心灵相通正黏黏糊糊的俩人自是不愿意再分开，但迫于现实无奈加上他们已经从忙碌的行程中偷来好几天的两人时光，总不好再继续任性下去。于是只好让小老虎先飞回韩国，他自己则改签到法国的机票顺便去见见朋友。

就这样小俩口又分开了好几天，等到在澳门的拼盘演唱会后台再次见面时李东海的情绪已经由最开始的思念不舍渐渐转变为赌气别扭了，这人丢下他在韩国一个人跑到法国去过得很快活嘛，害得他晚上实在找不到事情做也只能跑去haru闲晃，哼，就算学他在SNS发一样的内容也没用的！！不想理这个坏家伙了！！

于是在澳门的舞台上李东海硬是忍着没怎么跑去李赫宰身边跟他打闹，惹得台下粉丝们还迷茫困惑着今天李俩怎么不虐我们了？平时都被台上洒狗粮给砸得生疼今天这么安静好不习惯呀。

好不容易回到韩国李赫宰也忙完自己的行程，趁着两人都没什么事的晚上煮了一锅水量刚刚好的拉面，再把人拉来自己家吃完后又抱着哄了半天，才总算把恋人哄得不虎着小脸闹别扭了，不过他才刚松了口气高兴地搂着人这里亲亲那里揉揉没一会，怀里的家伙突如其来一句话吓得他差点从沙发上给滚下去。

“那今晚我要在上面。”

？？？？？？

先不说原本好好的温馨气氛怎么突然飙速到阿十八的话题去了，分开这么多天终于再次见到恋人说他完全没有想法是骗人的，但是“在上面”……是他想的那个意思吗？李赫宰脑海中浮现对方结实的手臂和腹部肌肉，想到自家恋人虽然身体特殊，但作为男人该有的好像也都有……他现在提醒李东海几天后还要到日本公演来得及吗？

没等他反应过来，小老虎像是突然来了兴致似的起身拉着他熟门熟路地往房里走去，一把将人推倒在床上自己再坐上去，俩人一回到家都先洗漱过了这会正穿着睡衣，李东海兴致勃勃地一颗一颗解着他的睡衣钮扣，看到恋人被自己弄得衣衫大敞又呆滞的像等人来蹂躏的样子，兴奋的双眼发光，扑上去小爪子胡乱摸着恋人精瘦却流畅结实的胸膛和腹肌。

李赫宰被他有些冰凉的手冻得一回神，又被摸得也开始口干舌燥了起来，可是看着恋人双眼放光的兴奋劲，想到身上这小家伙对和男人的这方面大概也跟他一样没什么经验，他还是忍不住担忧地伸手扶住身上人的腰，开口想说点什么。

“东海啊……”

“不是说好了让我在上面的吗！！”

一记虎拳飞来，砸得他马上双手放平躺在床上一动也不敢动，无奈地等着身上那人动作。

可小老虎被他这么一打岔，好像也忘记自己接下来应该要干嘛似的，呆呆地坐在他身上跟他大眼瞪小眼。他叹了口气正想提醒对方先把床头抽屉里的草莓味润滑剂和保险套给拿出来，他去年就买了到现在还没见过一次天日呢，也不知道会不会过期了……

正出神地想着，眼前突然一暗，原来是对方咻地一下弯下身子把脸凑到他面前，手撑在他脸侧，跟他比斗鸡眼似的对视了半天，又慢慢侧过脸犹豫了会，在鼻息交融中缓缓将唇贴了上来。

这一下小心翼翼地主动亲吻让李赫宰心中瞬间全忘了对自己屁股的担忧，张开牙关放人进来，温柔地引领着那人的小舌嬉戏逗弄，双手也忍不住再次抬起环住身上人的腰，缠绵地亲吻着。

久别重逢的深情一吻过后，李东海喘着气微微抬起身，看着那人神情专注带着强烈爱意和情欲盯着自己的眼神忍不住感到一阵局促，连忙将身体往下，学着上次那人的样子在对方身上一下一下轻吻着。李赫宰闭着眼感受恋人像小猫一样在自己身上到处留下印记，偶尔用小虎牙啃咬磨蹭几下，惹得他有些刺痛又痒痒的。

终于来到关键之处，李东海脸对着对方下身微微撑起的睡裤布料有些犹豫，在那人仿佛鼓励似的抚上他后脑发丝后一咬牙，动作迅速地出手将睡裤褪下释放出已经有些挺立的欲望，小老虎愣愣地看着恋人的生殖器晃动着对着自己一点一点的，想到上次就是这个坏家伙进到自己身体里，把他逼得分不清东南西北还哭着叫对方哥哥……

李东海不自觉咽了咽口水，看着那东西又胀了一圈，感到自己的下腹处也酥酥麻麻的好像有什么东西要出来……晃了晃头阻止自己继续胡思乱想，他赶紧试探着伸出一只手握住对方上下撸动了几下，感受它在自己掌心里渐渐胀大坚硬的感觉心里不知为何也涨涨的，将头凑过去伸出舌小心翼翼地舔了头部一下，听到头顶传来恋人似受到刺激的一声闷哼，受到鼓励一般张开双唇向前轻轻将整个肉头都含到自己口中。

“啊……宝贝……”

听到恋人克制不住的呼喊声，李东海心里升起一些掌控了恋人欲望的得意，不再犹豫借着手的辅助开始上下吞吐着粗硕的柱身，在顶到喉咙时又微微退出用舌舔去头部因快感而泌出的液体。

李赫宰感受着恋人高温湿热的口腔，他一直捧在手心里疼着宠着含在嘴里都怕化了的宝贝此时正吞吐服侍着他，比他还要细嫩一些的小手握住无法完全含进的部分揉捏着，强烈的刺激和征服快感让他忍不住粗喘着伸手抚上对方后脑，在恋人将自己往里吞时手上也微微用力往下压，享受着对方咽喉被挤压时条件反射吞咽收缩的快感，没多久便在生理和心理的双重刺激下攀上最高点，好在他脑中还保持一丝清明急忙把人拉起来，白浊喷射而出落在那人愣愣着来不及躲开的脸上。

看到对方呆滞着好看的脸挂满自己液体的样子，李赫宰只感到一阵惊慌，来不及回味高潮后快感的余韵，连忙起身抽几张床头的卫生纸将人拉起来细细擦拭，嘴里也着急忙慌地道着歉。

“抱歉抱歉，刚刚太舒服了没控制住……你还好吧？宝贝？海嗨？喉咙会不会疼？”

见对方仍呆呆地任由自己擦去他脸上、眼睫上、鼻翼上沾着的污浊，李赫宰更加担忧地轻声唤着小老虎，看他终于被喊回神来看向自己连忙询问对方的状况，心里懊悔刚刚不该克制不住自己，要是伤了喉咙对身为歌手的他们影响是很大的……

“我没事……”

李东海看着恋人担忧的眼神心里感到有些暖暖的，抿了抿嘴总觉得嘴里还残留着那人的味道又忍不住一阵羞涩，但想起自己今天发过的豪言壮语小老虎内心一定神，又挺起身命令着。

“我没事，我们继续吧，你躺好。”

“啊？”

没想到他后面接的是这句话，李赫宰一脸呆愣地又被按回床上，眼睛睁得大大地瞪着天花板，继续？继续什么？该不会真的是他想的那样吧……

还没等他想好借口劝对方放弃“继续”的念头，小家伙又伸爪过来覆上他的双眼让他闭上眼睛不准偷看，故作凶狠的小奶音让他无奈地轻叹一口气也只好乖乖照做，想着先看看这家伙究竟要做什么吧，如果是真的想把自己给……那他也舍不得反抗就是了，只能祈祷恋人今晚不要折腾得太过，过几天还有日本公演呢，要是被粉丝给看出什么，出不出柜是一回事，他一直向粉丝坚定展示着的赫海CP要是被某一小撮邪恶势力给趁机窜起反扑成海赫那可就出大事了……

他一边不着调的想着耳边也一直注意着李东海的动作，只听到他似乎安静地呆坐了一会，身下的床铺微微晃动着传来衣料的摩擦声，应是那人在褪下自己身上的衣物，他脑海中忍不住浮现那日恋人躺在自己身下一丝不挂，随着自己下身的动作身体也跟着被撞得一耸一耸的，全身因激烈的快感泛着潮红，紧紧搂着他泪珠一颗一颗落下来哭着喊哥哥的样子……

终于还是忍不住神游的某人没注意到自己因为脑内的画面而又微微挺立的小小赫被那人给抓住，上下抚弄了几下后又重新直挺挺的立正站好。接着便感觉到自己的分身顶端似乎抵住了个柔软小口，等他反应过来那是什么后正想开口阻止，不知何时跨在他身上的人已经往下一坐，一声隐痛的闷哼也从那人嘴里传出。

“！小笨蛋，你怎么……”

李赫宰睁开眼就看到恋人膝盖跪坐着双手撑在他腹上，下身吃进了一个肉头便因为太过疼痛而僵硬着不敢再继续往下坐，眼眶发红颤抖着不知所措地看着他。连忙伸手把人从自己身上抬起来，坐起身将莽撞的小老虎给搂在怀里嘴上又是心疼又是责怪地数落着。

“傻瓜啊，这么着急做什么，会受伤的知不知道。”

李东海趴在对方身上似是被刚才意想不到的疼给惊得回不过神来，本以为自己那处因为刚刚的情动已经足够湿润了，对自己的身体还不够熟悉导致第一次主动便出师不利， 李东海有些羞恼地搂着那人的脖颈感觉快要被自己给气哭了。又听恋人一边轻抚着他一边在耳边似是无奈地劝哄安慰着，忍不住感到更加丢脸，抬起头来简单粗暴地堵上那人喋喋不休的嘴。

李赫宰小心翼翼地搂着小老虎任由他气恼地伸出小舌在自己嘴里胡乱吸吮搅弄着，手上顺毛似的一下一下抚着那人后背，待到对方稍微平静下来后便将自己的舌重新缠上，灵活又技巧地带领着他和自己交缠嬉戏，在那人搂着他的肩发出轻吟彻底沉浸在这个吻后，悄悄地伸手往下……

“嗯……”

握住因为刚刚的疼痛而有些沮丧的小小虎安抚了几下，在小家伙因温柔的爱抚而稍微打起精神后，手继续往下抚上方才因主人的马虎而有些红肿紧绷的娇嫩花穴口，安慰似的用手指搔刮着，拇指往上找到隐匿的小花核，轻轻地揉按起来。

“嗯啊……”

李东海被下身传来的刺激忍不住撇过头挣脱他的吻微微喘着气，又被他追过去叼住唇瓣堵住呼吸不让他缓过气来。指尖感觉到花穴口终于又情动地微微吐出一些液体，将一根手指抵着小小的入口按揉一会便缓缓深入进去，来回抽撤几下感觉到足够湿润后又加入另一根手指，两指并拢动作轻柔地抽送着，待到对方腰腹忍不住跟着他手指节奏轻微地扭动，嘴里也发出更多被闷住的哼声，便加快了速度动作着使得那处发出被激烈搅弄的羞人的水渍声。

“呜呜嗯……”

李东海咬着下唇微微皱着眉头感受恋人的手指在自己身体里快速抽插搅弄，偶尔曲起手指恶作剧似的像在穴道内寻找些什么，小小的花核也被那人拇指按住不放随着抽插花穴的动作摩擦蹭弄着。他其实很喜欢恋人的手，比他还大一圈，牵着他或跟他打闹时能完全包覆住他的，修长白皙却又骨节分明充满男人的力量感，此时那手正埋在自己体内深处，他几乎能描绘出那人手指的骨节形状，他不由自主想起了恋人说过的那句“你就在我的掌心里”，异样的感觉从正传来一阵一阵快感的秘处传至心脏再到全身，让他忍不着扭动着身体在累积许久的快感下微微抽搐着攀上一波小高潮。

在恋人高潮后不断收缩着的花穴口继续缓缓抽送掏挖出更多花蜜流到掌心，李赫宰感觉到差不多了，便抽出手指身体微微往后靠着床头，手扶着恋人的腰将对方下身对准自己，嘴里诱哄似地说着。

“宝贝，已经可以了，来，自己坐下来，你不是想要在上面吗……”

小老虎在高潮的余韵中隐约听到这话，想起自己还有个想了一整晚的“任务”没完成，于是乖乖地伸出手扶着那人手臂，在对方的帮助下咬着唇沉下身体，慢慢将之前没能成功吞吃下的巨物重新纳入自己体内。

龟头顶开湿软的穴口后一路往内继续深入，已经足够湿润的花穴这回总算是顺利地将粗硕的柱身一点一点吃进去，感觉到恋人的小穴蠕动着将自己慢慢吞入，李赫宰又是舒爽又是忍耐地喘着粗气，想直接往上一顶将自己完全埋进恋人身体里却又舍不得这种被延长的折磨快感。

李东海只觉得下身被一根又烫又硬的物体渐渐填满，撑得他穴口一收一缩地想努力把人全部吞吃进去，但还没坐到底便感觉到粗硬圆润的柱头已经微微抵住花心，双腿发着颤手撑着李赫宰的肩实在不敢再往下了，只能用带着哭腔的小奶音向对方求助。

“呜……赫，进不去了……”

“还有一点呢，宝贝，还有一点，上次不是都吃下去了吗？是宝宝自己说要在上面的呀，不好好让哥哥舒服怎么行呢？上次哥哥也让宝宝很舒服的吧？”

“呜……”

被对方坏心眼却又无法反驳的话逼得快哭出来，但自己选的“在上面”哭着也要都干掉，只好又将身体微微往下沉感觉体内的肉柱顶端更重更紧地顶住花心口，像要被完全贯穿的异样感让他蜷缩起脚趾，手也紧紧嵌住那人的肩却还是差一点，终于忍不住自暴自弃似地哭着寻求袖手旁观他无措样子的恋人帮助。

“呜呜、真的进不去了，赫宰你帮帮我……呜、哥哥帮帮我……”

茎头被对方体内深处软中带硬的小口亲吻吸吮着，内壁和花穴口也因为主人的无计可施只能不停颤抖紧贴着他的柱身，原本嚣张的小老虎此时慌张地哭着向他求助，李赫宰只觉得说不上是生理还是心理的快感让他更加愉悦一些，听到恋人主动哭着喊哥哥他也忍耐不下去了，终于决定不再为难他的小老虎，伸出手握住对方腰身，微微调整好角度后猛得将人向自己下身压去。  
“嗯啊——”

不知道是不是姿势的关系李东海只觉得恋人的分身进到了他从未被侵犯过的秘处，深处的娇嫩小口被蛮横顶开，龟头似乎嵌进去了一些，为了保护自己只好可怜兮兮地从花心深处吐出更多花蜜，却只是让埋在体内的男人得到更多的快感。

“啊，慢点、哥哥慢点……”

还没等他适应过来便被那人抓着腰强制地上下吞吐带给他强烈折磨和快感的肉棍，时而深时而浅在他无力地往下坐时又坏心眼的用力一顶，花心被狠狠撞击的强烈酸麻感惹得他哭叫出声，想要逃离这样不受控的感觉身体却违背主人的意志，花穴越来越湿润，穴口也献媚似地不停收缩吞咽抽插着花穴的粗壮茎身。

“嗯……宝宝真厉害，里面又湿又紧，小嘴真会吃，让哥哥很舒服呢。我们东海呢？我们东海也喜欢吗？”

“嗯啊，啊！喜、喜欢……”

明明被恋人的话羞得不行但身体却很喜欢似的，被不停捣弄得发麻的花心痉挛着涌出了更多花蜜，把两人的交合处弄得湿淋淋的，娇嫩的小穴也欢快地跟着那人进出的节奏，在茎身退出时收紧挽留，顶入时又放松穴口将人迎进来后再热烈地贴上去吸吮按摩着，太过舒服的快感让他忍不住诚实地吐露出自己真实的想法。

“既然喜欢的话，宝宝自己试着动吧，哥哥累了，今天宝宝在上面，要自己来才行。”

突然停下的动作让李东海原本舒服眯着的大眼睛不满的睁开来看向对方，李赫宰最近染了浅色的头发，原本黑发时的稳重与干练转变为风流不羁，像是会在学校不好好上课，还会欺负喜欢的人的那种坏学长，此时他正用那种似笑非笑的表情看着他，一副游刃有余的样子，只差再带个细框眼镜了。

李东海撇了撇嘴，自己动就自己动，待会可不要哭着求饶。这么想着人却还是忍不住被对方嘴角勾起的弧度吸引，向前双手搂抱住那人的肩，全身上下都紧紧贴着缠吻在一起。被逗过这么多次李东海也不再是当初那只什么都不懂的小老虎了，学着对方之前的技巧伸出小舌和他相互勾缠，再到处搜刮一圈，像是确认领土的猫科动物一般。

正亲得开心屁屁突然就被拍了两下，牵动两人还紧紧相连的部分让他忍不住从喉咙发出一声闷哼。

“别光顾着上面亲亲啊，宝宝下面的小嘴也很寂寞不是吗？”

这人就会在床上欺负他，李东海想。待会要好好收拾这坏家伙，省得他下次又得寸进尺了。一边扶着那人的肩，找到自己喜欢的角度上下左右地扭动了起来，自己掌控两人欲望的感觉很是美好，偶尔往下沉一点让柱头轻轻地亲吻花心，不多不少的酥麻快感让他喘着气动得越来越起劲。

李赫宰看着恋人全身赤裸的坐在自己身上轻扭着腰胯的样子，让他想起黑西装的舞蹈中也有这样扭胯的动作，每次上网看他们舞台的视频回放，到这个动作时他都会忍不住盯着恋人的下身看，这个部分过了就把进度条默默拉回去再看一遍。

和舞台上吸引所有人目光的禁欲却又充满诱惑感的李东海不同，现在的他坐在自己身上，下身的隐秘之处正深深吞吃进自己的欲望，脸上也是咬着下唇微皱着眉，完全充满情欲的魅惑表情，这样的李东海专属于他一人，只有他才能看到。

伸手止住恋人对他来说像隔靴搔痒的动作，在对方疑惑看过来的目光中嗓音嘶哑地开口，

“宝贝，不是说要帮哥哥吗？怎么只有自己玩得很开心的样子，下面流了好多水把床单都弄湿了……”

他假装苦恼地说着，看恋人被他的话弄得像是蒸熟了一样从原本就微红的小脸又红到全身，不知是心虚还害羞得不敢看他。

“我、你……”

“果然海嗨只有一个人是不行的啊，还是要有哥哥在啊。”

不等那人把结结巴巴的话说完，搂着人一个技巧性地翻身把小老虎压回自己身下，还相连的部位因这一下而突然剧烈搅动着撞得更深，把人吓得惊叫出来。

“嗯啊……！你、什么叫我不行、啊，等、慢点……”

几乎没有停歇的快速动作把他想质问的话撞得支离破碎，身上的人像是突然甦醒了一般，压着他狠狠抽送着，花穴经过长时间的抽插已经变得十分湿软，毫不费力地吞吐着不停进出的粗硕柱身，可怜的花瓣和穴口的嫩肉随着身上人蛮横的动作被带进带出，娇弱不堪的样子。

“啊、好深，哥哥轻点、不行了呜……”

与刚刚自己和缓的动作不同，娇嫩的花心被硬烫的柱头毫不留情地捣弄着，甚至有几下撞开小口到更深之处，太过凶猛的快感浪潮拍打而来让他只能无措地紧紧攀着身上那人，哀求着希望能换来对方的温柔相待。

可惜的是几乎忍了一整晚的人已经不打算再放过他了，嘴上温柔地哄着下身动作却依然凶猛。

“宝宝乖……再一下就好了，再叫哥哥好不好，说哥哥好厉害干得我好舒服哥哥就射给你了，都射到你里面，嗯？”

“呜呜不……啊啊……！”

李东海被那人过分的要求逼得彻底哭出来，他本来就脸皮薄，为了讨好对方叫哥哥已经是极限了，这人竟然要他说那种过分的话，想拒绝又被惩罚似地抵住花心狠狠大力揉蹭，他哭得眼泪哗哗地，以往看到他泪珠就心疼得恨不得抱着他哄的人此刻却一点也不心软，不听他说出羞耻的话不罢休。

“呜呜……哥哥，啊！哥哥好厉害，呜，我爱你……”

最后还是把话换成不管是平时还是在舞台上都说过好几遍的那三个字，好在身上那人不在意，满意地在他唇上‘啵啵’两下，哄着他马上要结束了。

“宝宝真棒！嗯……我也爱你。”

温柔回应的话音还没落下，双手便抓着对方的腰开始了最后冲刺，每次都尽根退出再狠狠顶入，没几下就把人干得哭着达到了巅峰，抽搐着从花心深处喷涌出大量液体，浇淋在他仍快速抽送着的肉柱上，前方没被抚慰过的分身也一抖一抖地喷射出白浊星星点点落在两人的胸腹，身下的人承受不住高潮中仍被不停进出撞击花心的过多快感，挣扎地扭着身子想要后退逃离，却被他抓回来狠狠一下顶进最里面的小口，滚烫的浓浆强力喷射而入，强烈的刺激让对方惊叫着收紧了痉挛的花心口，咬住卡在自己深处的柱头，委屈地泄出了更多香甜滑腻的花蜜。

……

情事过后李东海只觉得累得不行，明明说好自己在上面的怎么最后又变成这样了，李赫宰这家伙真的是一上床就变了个人似的，不愧是苦于夜短。李东海全身无力地被人抱着在浴室清洗时眼里还熊熊燃烧着胜负欲，不行，下次一定要让这家伙知道我的厉害，一定要让他哭着喊我哥哥！！

“海嗨呀，今天真的做得很棒，哥哥都快受不了了呢，下次也让我们宝宝‘在上面’吧……痛痛痛！我错了！东海啊我错了！啊！别咬鼻子那里很重要的啊……”


End file.
